Part of the Job
by Kuro Rakka Shimo
Summary: Life is all about new experiences. And continuing on a repetitive path can be both good and bad. But for a delivery Lapras, one kind of encounter can lead to an important life choice.


_"Alright Lapras, it's just another transport of supplies. Please try to make this trip a fast one, and try your best to be safe."_

 _The Lapras nodded her head, giving a little splash in the ocean water. The man in front of her had just finished loading a box carefully on her back, a nicely sized one fit gently between the knobs of her shell, having it tied down carefully. What exactly was in there? She didn't know, nor did she question._

 _She was simply glad to help get the important stuff where it needed to be._

 _"I'll do my best!" She responds via telepathy, "I'll be sure your package is delivered in perfect condition."_

* * *

Lapras hums softly, swimming around through the ocean. Her destination was some kind of island resort, so maybe the package was some kind of pool cleaning stuff.

Truth be told, though... her excitement to complete her task may have been somewhat fake. The route she had to take had her in some dangrous territories, and any kind of bad encounter could jeopardize her mission.

Especially a... regular occurrence...

She shook her head, a light blush settling on her face. "G-Get a hold of yourself!" She snapped. "He probably won't show up anyway... Just keep to the job and head back home." She nodded slowly at the idea, but kept her head raised up.

But now that she thought about it, maybe she should linger. The way he embraced her... kissed her... Lapras bit down on her lip with a light whine as she remembered the last time she took this route. He was quick to surprise her, and take advantage. Especially when she was carrying something important, as if he intended on getting her released.

Lapras sighed softly. If she was released... what would she do then? It's not like she had a group to swim with around the place.

She swam on, her ears lowering nervously. Tall, gray rocks were starting to become a common sight, being both smooth and jagged somehow. The water itself was a little darker and felt colder, cold enough to send a shiver through her body. It felt like she was being watched... And she knew just who it was. That presence alone could make her quiver.

"I-I know you're around here somewhere." She says with a slight squeak in her voice. "So just come on out already! We both know what you're here for!" Almost on cue, she got her wish.

"My my... If we both know, then why do you keep coming through here with such "precious" cargo? Especially since you know these are rough waters."

Lapras winced visibly, turning around to face him.

Red, leafy crest, brownish body, kinda green antennae, and very odd, purple sides. Dragalge. He hissed softly as he swam towards her, his long fins wrapping around her body lightly as he coiled around her as much as he could.

"I'd say you're all too eager to get yourself booted, seeing as every time we meet, you're carrying something important." His voice was slightly raspy, yet soothing to her ears. "Makes a guy like me wonder, ya know? Why bring such precious items into this stretch of ocean?"

Lapras let out a sigh as she bumped her nose against his snout. "Oh you... You're such an ass."

The kelpy dragon just laughed as he gave her a kiss on the lips, his leafy tail rubbing down her side. "Hey now, you purposely take this "dangerous" route, when we both know there's another way to your precious resort. One with a pretty strong current that goes to and from. You'd make the trip much faster." He paused, grinning proudly at her. "And yet you pay me a visit each time~"

Lapras' cheeks burned with an obvious blush. The way his body felt against hers... "You're a friend. I can at least say hi." She insists, only to yelp out as his tail brushed along her underbelly, going between her back flippers.

"And you're a horny girl who throws her job on the line. So, let your "friend" say hi~" Dragalge insists, nibbling along her neck as his tail continued to caress that sensitive area.

Bowing her head, Lapras let out a little whine, trembling in his hold as she slowed her swimming to a complete stop, front flippers gently wrapping around his slender form. "Fine... but make it fast! I think the boss is starting to catch on."

"There's one way we can take care of that." Dragalge spoke, kissing her in her chest area, tightening his hold on her body as he does so, part of his tail poking on in her folds and rubbing along the inner walls. His tail moved with skill, swirling in light circles as the leaf-like ends searched about, locating her special area in no time.

"H-Hey! Easy!" Lapras squeaks, moaning out loud as she falls victim to his touch. Of all the times they've done this... Each time he's just gotten better and better at making her squeal. She let out a heavy sigh, groaning as she tilts her head on back, feeling her juices as they leak out into the cool ocean water, somewhat coating Dragalge's tail. He ignored her little plea, vying to get her nice and eager, well... More than usual.

Grinning at her, Dragalge then gave her a bite on the neck, his tail coiling around as the ends brush along her g-spot, playing around with it nonstop and relishing in her loud, desperate moaning, her body causing a few large splashes as she bucks her hips forward.

"G-Gah... Please... You know I can't handle it..." Lapras pleaded, continuing to hump towards his intrusive tail, her walls clamping down around him roughly. Truth be told, her little encounters with him were her only chances at getting relief. Her eyes watered a little as she looked him in the eyes, shivering visibly in Dragalge's hold.

The dragon then unwrapped from her body, swimming to her front and placing his fins atop her head, patting her head softly as he guides her head down to his crotch area, his slit opened up enough to have his thick, ridged length exposed, dripping fresh precum into the water. "Come on. All that swimming must have you tired, right? You need a drink~"

She pouted for a moment, but changed her expression once she got his scent. It was a masculine, somewhat salty smell, reminding her greatly of the ocean they kept meeting in. And the pre that dripped off carried an odd sweet scent to it, as if it was made of liquid Pecha berries. She knew better though. His taste was more like... a salty Payapa, bringing the berry's sweet and sour flavor with his own natural one.

And she loved it.

Lapras took his length into her mouth eagerly, taking him in all the way to the base and letting her nose bump on his body as she suckled away at him. His resulting moan was motivating, paired with the usual pat on the head that made her feel... warm. Being around him like this just had that effect on her body. She looked up at him timidly, mumbling around his thick shaft as her tongue trailed on the underside.

"Heh... What a good girl you are, Lapras." Dragalge growled, lightly scratching behind her ear, one of her favorite spots to be rewarded on. He tilts his head back and bites his lip, oozing precum out right onto her soft tongue as it bathed his cock. He couldn't help grinning, though. A gal like her must be plenty fun to actually be around... Too bad she's always coming, cumming, and going.

Groaning, Dragalge began to hump her face, fins coiling softly around her as he kept guiding her along his shaft. His moans got louder as she started to nibble, staying right in the middle.

 _ ***Lapras POV***_

He tastes good... He loves having me here.

I mean, he's a great guy and all, but... If I just leave my job, what else would I do? Sure, I don't get paid, but at least it's better than being stuck wandering the ocean and not having anything to do.

But... I have fun here too. Dragalge really knows my weaknesses.

I groaned around him, dragging my tongue around his cock, wiggling it on each of his ridges like he likes it, ears raising as I heard him moaning. I know one weakness of his...

I pulled back, then took in a deep breath, releasing it in a nice, cool stream. As usual, Dragalge moaned out loud and arched up again, squeezing me a little tighter as he went to humping the air. I don't know why, but he just loves it when I do that! So, I did it again, this time closing my mouth around his tip and dragging my tongue at his slit, sucking away and drinking the pre he gave me.

"Lapraaas... Do that more!" He grunted, ramming his way back in my mouth, making me gag around it when his tip jabbed the back of my throat. His tail wiggled around, playing around with my g-spot more and more, making me moan around his cock as I tried to keep my cool breath on him, humping at his tail again. At this rate, he's gonna have me cumming too fast... I held him, well... as best as I could with my flippers, making his hump my face, deepthroating him once more and holding him in place.

His moans were just so cute, it makes me wanna please him more. I kept my tongue firm against him, up and down while I swirled it around him, nibbling the center of his cock again. It's all I could do to not cum too soon.

Dragalge growled again, deeper this time as I felt his tail curling firmly, smashing against my spot again, the base of it starting to rub along my clit as well, making me squirm wildly. Just that kind of touch always made my mind feel foggy...

 ** _*Normal POV*_**

"F-Fuck... Fuuuuck..." Dragalge pressed closer, stirring his length a bit on Lapras' tongue. The mix of her warm tongue and the cool air she breathed was a weird arousing sensation for him. "Shit, I-I can't wait any longer!" He grunts as he pulls out of h er mouth, swimming behind her. "Lapras, hold your tail up! I need ya now!"

Blushing, Lapras nods her head as she raises up her tail. "Drag... I... I dunno if I wanna keep going like this." She says softly, earning a wary gaze from the dragon. "What do you mean...?" He questions. Lapras squirmed a little in return. "I want this to end... You know, just us barely meeting up and ending up doing all this... Just to act like strangers later."

Dragalge sighed in relief.

"If I decide to stop doing the job... Can you at least help me have a good reason?"

That made him grin a little, wrapping his fins around her shell, raising his body out of the water enough to see over the supply box, lining up his tip to her soaked, exposed cunt. "When you put it that way... I know just the thing." He says.

Before Lapras could ask, she had him buried deep inside of her snatch, fins wrapped firm around her shell and belly as he began pounding away at her slit. "G-Gah! I'll just cum inside you this time!" He growls, holding her nice and close. She yelped, flailing a little in response before soon going still, her walls eagerly squeezing down around the dragon's shaft, milking it lightly in an attempt to keep him inside of her. He grinned, proud to make her so quick to moan, then bit down on one of the ropes holding the box in place, panting through his nose now as he ruts her roughly, letting his ridges drag along her g-spot relentlessly as precum smears into her inner walls. The way she squirmed said that she knew what he meant. And the way her walls clenched harder on him said she really wanted it.

"I-If you do then- Aah!" Lapras lowered her head, resting her head on one of the smoother rocks as she took his excited pounding, pleasure rocketing through her whole body and making her moan even louder.

With how much she ended up leaking, it was a miracle no other pokemon were attracted to their little sessions. And if they were, they were really good at hiding.

"Dragalge, I s-swear, if you put an egg in me..." She growled, her tail wiggling against his body. The idea was too good. If she had an egg to raise, she couldn't work, and she'd have more time to spend with him. "Oh, Arceus, j-just hurry and do it!" Lapras groaned, closing her eyes tight. Even with her being an ice type, he sure could make her shiver.

"With pleasure~" Was his simple response, lowering his head to gently bite along her shell, not holding back as his thrusting got even rougher, making deep, slow thrusts that reached far into her, his waist stirring about to brush along each little sensitive spot he could find. Dragalge held his head back, moaning out loud. Even with her nearly pushing him over the edge with her mouth, and practically milking him with her walls, he wasn't quite there yet.

So, why not make her peak first?

 _ ***Dragalge POV***_

To think she'd go along with making an egg with the likes of me. Ah well, her mind and body clearly want it, and I sure ain't complaining~ Besides, she could be a fun mate. We sure do have fun doing this~

If I could, I'd just dissolve those ropes and take her with me. But I'm not about to get attacked.

I closed my eyes, pulling her body closer, as much as I could, now just grinding up against her deepest spot I could reach, letting her walls clamp and squeeze on me until I could feel my climax building up again, faster than before.

"L-Lapras, ya better get ready! You keep squeezing like that and I'm not gonna last any longer!"

"I said hurry up!"

Well someone's antsy. I grunted, giving her a few more good thrusts, trying to match the rhythm of her quivering walls. Good thing for her, she really gets me going.

Biting my lip, I moaned out her name, tensing up and giving her my last few thrusts before burying myself in her tunnel completely, giving her a firm hug as I forced myself to stay inside her, finally feeling the hot tingling of orgasm trail through my body as I went to filling her up, my cock giving a hard twitch with each spurt into her cunt. Not long after that, her moaning drowned out mine, and I could feel her humping against me as her own orgasm hit.

And from the way she threw her head back and moaned, it must have hit her hard. She made big splashes as she moved her hips, thrusting herself against my cock nonstop as she rode out her climax, clinging to that rock while she spilled out her cum into the ocean.

Heh... Living with her is gonna be fun.

* * *

 _ ***Normal POV***_

Lapras' cheeks bore a heavy blush, shaking her head as she stopped in her tracks. They had made both deliveries. First the supplies, and then... well... The egg came out not too long after. She carried it on her back like precious cargo, knowing the knobs of her shell would keep it in place. Dragalge was swimming along her side, a smug grin in his face. "So, you have your plan, right?" He asks.

"Y-Yeah... Just show I have an egg, and then work some telepathy. Simple." Lapras says with a gulp. The beach's shore was in view, along with the man, her "boss" waving to her to show where she'd stop, like always.

Dragalge nodded his head, deciding to hang back as Lapras went ahead, a slight smile coming to his face in anticipation for the man's reaction, as well as the thought of forming a bigger bond with the Lapras.

After all, they'd have the whole ocean to travel.

* * *

 ** _A/N_**

 ** _Well... This was just a little something for me to try and write, seeing as there's currently nothing for Dragalge here. So... I hope this was good for you all!_**

 ** _KRS, Out!_**


End file.
